sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Brandon Potter
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice actor, ADR director and writer | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = | website = }} Charles Brandon Potter (born July 28, 1982) is an American voice actor, voice director, and script writer who works for anime series at Funimation/OkraTron 5000. He has provided voices for a number of English-language versions of Japanese anime series and films. Filmography Anime * .hack//Quantum – IYOTEN * 91 Days – Fango * Appleseed XIII – Liesse * Aquarion – Gen Fudou * Aquarion Evol – Zen Fudou * Baccano - Random Gangster * Black Blood Brothers – Krow (Ep. 2) * Black Butler: Book of Circus – Charles Phips * Black Cat – Sven Vollfied * Black Clover – Rhya * My Hero Academia - Gunhead * Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven – Augustine Odell * Claymore - Villager - Episode 1 * Darker Than Black series – Gai Kurusawa - closing credits * Death Parade - Fujii (Ep. 5) * The Devil Is a Part-Timer! - Kuryu (Ep. 13) * Dimension W - Yuri Antonov (Eps. 7-8) * Dragon Ball Z – Mustard (Remastered) * Eureka Seven: AO – Gazelle * Fairy Tail – Sid, Younger Vanish Brother (Eps. 3–4, 129), Metalicana * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood – Caster (Eps. 53, 56) * Gangsta - Nicolas Brown * Ghost in the Shell: Arise – Ishikawa * Glass Fleet – Barrett * Guilty Crown – Guin * Gunslinger Girl -Il Teatrino – Vito (Ep. 7) * Jormungand: Perfect Order – Kisaragi (Ep. 9) * Haganai series – Pegasus Kashiwazaki (Sena's Father) * Hell Girl – Takeshi (Ep. 7) * Kamisama Kiss series – Akura-Ou, Kirihito Mori * Karneval – Uro * Kodocha – Kunisada (Ep. 36) * Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing – Vincent Alzey * Michiko & Hatchin – Ricardo Solo * Ninja Slayer From Animation – Kagi Tanaka/Silver Karasu (Eps. 13-14) * One Piece – "Red-Haired" Shanks * Ouran High School Host Club – Kadomatsu (Ep. 11) * Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Speed Ghost (Ep. 1B) * Psycho-Pass 2 – Tetsuya Hyodo (Eps. 6, 10) * School Rumble series – Kenji Harima * Sekirei: Pure Engagement – Yoichi Himura (Ep. 8) * Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 – Masa * Show By Rock!! − Ogasawara * ''Shuffle! – Sakai (Ep. 1) * Snow White with the Red Hair – Mukaze * SoltyRei – Votre, Grey Walker (Ep. 1) * Space Dandy – Toaster (Ep. 13) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll - Bronson * We Without Wings – DJ Condor * Witchblade – Sakuma (Ep. 8) * Yona of the Dawn - Lee Geun-Tae Video games *''Borderlands 2'' – Pyro Pete/Pete the Invincible *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' – Appule *''SMITE'' – Sobek Production Credits Voice Director * Aquarion * Tsubasa Chronicles - The Movie: Princess of the Birdcage Kingdom Script Adaptation * Dragonaut: The Resonance * Heroic Age * One Piece References External links *Brandon Potter at MySpace * * Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:American television writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:Male television writers